User talk:JackJackson17/SPARTAN-027 (SSJJ)
Hey there, your pages has been tagged as Not Canon Friendly for a number of reasons: *In the overview (as this is a summary, not the meat of the article): No SPARTAN-II became an officer prior to Kurt-051, who was given a Naval Commission to command the SPARTAN-III program in 2031, and advanced to Lieutenant Commander. Fred-104 was given a Battlefield Commission just prior to the explosive conclusion to the Battle of Onyx, making him the second of only two SPARTANs to be Officers. Also of note, a SPARTAN-II is Naval Special Operations, not a Commando. Nor are they field commanders, they have tactical command over their team and those within their chain of command. Almost all SPARTAN-IIs had no issue with Halsey. Serin Osman has serious issue with Halsey, but that does not sum up the opinions of the rest of the SPARTAN-IIs. *A six year old killing ONI Operators with a hidden knife? Overlooking size difference, the kid has no experience in melee combat, and there isn't a chance in hell of success against two of them. More to the point, why is he even able to fight back? Most kids would have defecated themselves and been entirely unable to mount any kind of resistance besides screaming. *What makes -027 so special that he feels he shouldn't be a part of the program? All the other SPARTAN candidates accepted it and went along with it, why doesn't-027? There is no explanation for it - and more to the point, at this age, peer pressure and the sheer intimidation factor by instructors would have him falling right in line. Quite simply, there is no room for any kind of resistance to set in or any means to effectively resist. For these reasons, there is no reason for him to develop or foster immensely negative feelings towards Halsey nor ONI. Likewise, he's been trained from pre-teenage years to be the perfect solider, there isn't a chance in hell he will foster any resistance to fighting Insurrection, as he never was exposed to any other trains of thought beyond the official UNSC one. Even if he was, he has sworn an oath to serve the UNSCN, and that means combating the Insurrection. *Harvest was glassed following first contact with the Covenant in 2525, meaning he wouldn't have a planet to return to in order to meet his family - which wouldn't be allowed. It couldn't be allowed to happen, and simply would not happen. The rest of the events regarding his family seem to be a bit of a stretch and, unfortunately, rather nonsensical. *SPARTAN-II teams are colours names, i.e. Red Team, Blue Team, Black Team, Grey Team. Riot Team exists outside the naming system for SPARTAN-IIs. Also of note, the SPARTAN-081 tag is already taken by a canon Spartan, Rene-081; similarly, SPARTAN-104 is taken by Fred-104. Furthermore, SPARTANs are professionals, and racism or homophobia would not be an issue at all in a team of Special Forces troops that grew up together. Regarding the sexual aspect, the sex drive of SPARTANs was suppressed due to the Catalytic Thyroid Implant. More than that, it is doubtful that Officers would be permitted to fraternize with Enlisted Naval Special Operations troops, given Naval Regulations. Mikhail would have also been forced to get over his phobias at an earlier age in training - or simply outgrew it. *Why would Mikhail destroy his armour at the end of the war? I also doubt he would be simply allowed to leave Navy, given his knowing little else after thirty years of military service. Especially given this, why would he be a candidate for being an Ambassador between Humanity and a species who thinks of him as a 'demon' and would rather like him dead? I doubt that the UEG would contemplate appointing him for such a position, wrecking much of the explanation you have in the rest of the final paragraph. The issues addressed above are quite numerous and quite honestly, addressing to remove the NCF tag would require the removal of the bulk of this page, with an accompanying rewrite to work within Halo Canon. With regards, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 10:56, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :There aren't only two comission Spartans. Palmer, most members of Noble, Noble Six, and John is warrant officer class due to the fact MCPO is equivalent of a Warrant Officer. Kurt and Palmer maybe the only to canon living Spartan officers, but no spartan is classified as deceased so in the military files, they would still be listed as officers.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 23:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::A valid argument, I suppose, if we were regarding SPARTANs, in general, with only a few commissioned officers. However, we are talking SPARTAN-IIs; not SPARTAN-III/IV, and shredding that point. Post-war, I'm pretty sure a lot of information will come spilling out of ONI in leaks and scandals - especially with a public SPARTAN-IV program on the books. People would be asking about why SPARTAN is at its fourth iteration, and details of ORION and S-II would come to light. SPARTAN-III would be heavily suppressed by ONI given the highly corrosive "child-suicide soldiers" thing. But back on track, a list of SPARTAN-IIs and their rank and status would not be too unreasonable to be disclosed. However, this is a minicule issue with the article, the remaining issues listed above in the original post. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 00:55, November 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I made some clean-ups and if you could detail the left bits for me. I'll be glad to feel it in for you.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 22:33, November 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I had a flip though, and basically, drop any grudges with ONI/Halsey. All the Candidates had their dreams crushed, and look how they turned out. Again, there is no chance of him killing two ONI operatives with a blade. Again, no chance he would recognize his family nor reveal what happened to him. The whole Amicus business seems unnecessary to me, especially regarding the removal of memories and the implants - and unless you are doing an extended universe using these aliens extensively, drop them. Also of note, if this is during the Human Covenant War, that is blatantly NCF. And really, subsiding one's irrational hate gets you a commission? Geez, I'm going about going for a Navy Commission entirely wrong, aren't I? :::On another point, this article does not detail how he survived Reach as he was there, and apparently thought Thel (which cannot happen because Thel was the commander who went to Installation 04A after the UNSC Pillar of Autumn). Whats more, this whole situation with ally-making with Sangheili really makes no logical sense in the least. He just happens to convince them to fight alongside the Demon, ignoring the fact that Sangheili are prideful and wouldn't lightly consider that. And why would a SPARTAN extend that offer? Realistically, he would simply shoot at both sides to kill them off, as per orders. Why would Thel Vadum remember a single faceless SPARTAN besides John-117 - who he has previously fought face to face (especially since he could have never have met Thel at Reach as per above). And that is why he could not and would not be nominated to be an Ambassador - also explained above. Riot team also seems to have disappeared off the of face of Reach and died along side all the others given the failure to rationally explain away why they didn't die - making the appearance of Sam rather difficult post-war. :::Post war, why would he destroy his armour? Sure, its damaged, but that really makes no sense - its cheaper to simply repair it than to order a new unit. But more than that, its Government-issue - it belongs to the UNSC and they don't simply throw away perfectly good equipment. As I was bouncing ideas off of Matt writing this, he said this: "So, I could get permission from the chief of the general staff to destroy my issued rifle, that I do not own, and then the armourer would not be pissed at me..." I won't even start with the whole living on Sanghelios in 2554, given the events of Glasslands and the Thursday War making clear canon (also making it impossible for him to be a Ambassador, as the relationship was officially managed between Fleet Admiral Hood and The Arbiter. A final note: Harvest was glassed. Harvest is dead. :::The prevailing issue with the article is lack of logical progression of the plot, though lack of formatting and paragraphing make it exceedingly hard to read, and to review. Please amend this and above points in their entirety before requesting a user to read through your page. :::Regards, http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 03:00, November 26, 2013 (UTC) I made some changes, but I can't be on the laptop all day anymore. And also I'm going to my article on Amicus in a minute to explain their need to contact with other living species. I hope my fix ups satisfy you abit--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 06:08, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you just go ahead and tag him with the alternate template, I won't mind.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 06:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :You could look into tagging it with this template, but beware of the limitations. I am of the opinion that your page does not meet the requirement, especially noting that usage of the Alternate Template states that the Alternate Template " ...is not a scapegoat for you to cut corners with, because your articles won't avoid getting tagged with NCF if this is the case". So even tagging it Alternate won't fix the NCF issue. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 10:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Vote for Namespace For #Although the author has come some way towards addressing the issues Leo has outlined, problems remain. The author can continue to improve this article while it is in namespace. #Fair enough. The author had plenty of time to fix up the article. Current issues